


The Other Captain

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Series: The Fluffy Verse of Biscuitness~ A Mulitverse [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Capsicle, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Deaf Clint Barton, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Love, M/M, Mutant Powers, Mutant Tony Stark, Original Character(s), Please Don't Kill Me, Protective Steve Rogers, Science Bros, She's in her 90s, This Is STUPID, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, body of a 16 year old, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: Stephanie Rogers wakes up in a S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Where is she? How the hell is Steve alive? Why does school suck in the 21st century? What the fuck happened to Bucky?Warning: This fic is in 3rd person narrative POV, so they use I instead of other words while talking. I'm so sorry for bashing these characters, I just thought that this would be fun. I'll try to update every Friday, no guarantee at the rate I'm going.





	1. Beginnings, Crisis, and Love

**Author's Note:**

> 1st chapter, sorry for the crazy rushing of events but I really wanted to get to the main story. No end goal, I just keep writing until I think we're done. This fic could lead to another story or two that I've already wrote in the past based in another dimension that I mention in this fic eventually. Love y'all!

When I woke up I didn’t open my eyes. I could sense that something was different. I felt what was around me. I was clearly on a bed of some sort, I could hear city street noises from somewhere nearby and I heard music playing softly. How had I ended up here?  
I remembered the plane, Hydra rigging the plane to either end up killing me or taking out New York. I could only crash the plane, it was the only option. Cold…wet and cold. I was drowning. I lived through dying? That didn’t make any sense. Shit, where was I?  
I cracked my blue eyes open and looked around without moving a finger. I was in a room. I had on kakis and a white t-shirt with a strange looking symbol on it. I glanced at my left arm. I slowly started to summon the shield and sighed in relief when I saw it start to form. I brought the shield back inside my arm and noticed that I wasn’t wearing shoes. My hair was up in a bun, which was strange.  
I finally chanced sitting up and looking around the room I was in. I could see light through a window. There was a radio that was the source of the music. Everything looked safe and welcome.  
Which meant that this wasn’t right and something was about to go down. The door to the room opened and a woman walked inside. She was wearing a skin tight leather suit that had a symbol with the letter A on it. She had red shoulder length hair. I couldn’t read her face.  
“Good morning Captain Rogers” The woman greeted. “Well, it’s noon so should I say afternoon instead”?  
“Where am I” I asked.  
“You’re in a recovery room in New York” The woman answered. “I’m Natasha Romanov, nice to meet you”.  
“How did I get here” I demanded.  
“We found your plane crash” Natasha answered. “Unfortunately we found it a bit late. Honey, you’ve been asleep. For almost eighty years”.  
“What” I gasped.  
“You won’t be alone Captain” Natasha said calmly. “Your cousin will be able to meet you once we get you caught up to speed”.  
“What do you mean” I whispered. “My only cousin is dead”.  
“He crashed into the Atlantic, right” Natasha drawled. “We found him a few years back. He’s alive and well. He’s staying with some others in New York. We’re a team, of sorts. We call ourselves the Avengers. Your cousin leads the team and lives in the tower that is our home base. I have a few questions to ask you before I show you to where you’ll be staying for the next while”.  
“Steve’s alive” I muttered.  
“Yes” Natasha nodded. “Can I ask your name”?  
“Don’t you know it already” I noted.  
“I’m seeing what you know and filling out what wasn’t put on record since you are female and it wasn’t allowed for you to be in the military” Natasha rushed. “Now things have changed”.  
“My name is Stephanie Belle Rogers” I stated. “The other Captain America”.  
“What year were you born Stephanie” Natasha asked.  
“1927” I answered.  
“How did you get your powers” Natasha continued. “Be specific”.  
“My cousin Steve was chosen for Project: Rebirth” I started. “They had two serums and wanted to test the second serum on someone who was genetically the same to Steve. They would have chose his father but he was already dead. They ended up choosing me as a last resort. On the same day me and Steve went to secret bunkers in New York and we were injected with the two serums. Unfortunately, both attempts were rigged and the creator of the serums died, and the spare vials of the serums were either broken, in Steve’s case, or blown up, in mine. Me and Steve met and we found out that we both became super soldiers. Steve wasn’t happy that I was picked but they had no other choice. Steve was put at the peak of human potential, possibly higher on that scale, and I was too. The only difference between the two serums is how they were put into us and how mine is slightly better than his”.  
“What do you mean by that” Natasha questioned.  
“My serum could only work with me if we injected me with vibranium” I explained. “Right now I have the ability to take the vibranium out of my body and place it back inside. That’s how I made my shield. Steve almost killed all the power in Brooklyn when he had his serum injected. His shield is a separate object then him. My serum gave me the ability to adjust to any situation with ease and to understand almost anything. I read some books and became a genius, it’s that simple. Steve just became a huge plate of meat. That understands battle tactics”.  
“Interesting” Natasha mumbled. “Why is there no record of you? The only way we found who you are was by doing a DNA test”.  
“Females weren’t allowed into the army back then” I sighed. “They kept me off record. Steve was the showboat who became Captain America and I was his little cousin who happened to also be Captain America”.  
“How old are you” Natasha asked.  
“Well” I muttered. “I was fifteen when I crashed the plane so it depends on what year it is”.  
“It’s 2017” Natasha answered.  
“Holy shit” I gasped. “I’m 90”.  
“If it makes you feel better” Natasha smiled. “Steve will be turning 99 in about six months”.  
“So I’m still 89” I stated. “My birthday is on August 27th”.  
“Good to know” Natasha smiled. “I think that’s enough questions for today. I’ll show you to where you’ll be staying until you catch up to speed, which I believe, won’t take long with how your powers work”.  
Natasha showed me around the place she called S.H.I.E.L.D. it was a spacious building in New York City. Apparently Peggy is the one who started it all so I was proud of what she did. My room was small, but warm. I liked it, the future didn’t seem so bad.  
“When can I see Steve” I asked.  
“If we’re lucky, in a month” Natasha promised. “Just go where I told you that you can and do what I told you that you can. I’ll check on you every few days, I promise”.  
“Thanks Natasha” I smiled. “Who all knows I’m alive”?  
“Everyone on our team but Steve” Natasha said. “And a select few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents”.  
“One more question before you go” I begged.  
“What is it” Nat asked.  
“What’s that thing” I wondered, pointing towards the thin looking typewriter.  
“Dear god” Natasha laughed. “I’ll teach you what a computer is, then leave you to explore”.  
Once Natasha explained what a computer was and how to work it, everything made sense. I instantly started googling everything that I needed to know about this future I lived in. Every article I read helped and I soon, according to Natasha, knew more about the present day then Steve.  
When Natasha brought me a phone I was ecstatic. I had read about them and wondered if I could have one. Nat seemed surprised that I knew exactly how they worked but she shrugged it off. She left me that time with a list of names for me to search, the Avengers.  
First on my list was Steve. I almost cried seeing pictures of him but I kept my composure. I read every detail I could on him and thanked god for a photographic memory. Steve seemed happy now, that was good. I felt relieved seeing him calm.  
Next up was Natasha. Not much was listed but Nat gave me some details herself. Basically she was in this project called the Red Room and was tortured there. Clint Barton helped her escape and then she became an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and has been ever since.  
Clint Barton also didn’t have much to see. All I knew was that he worked for S.H.I.E.L.D and that he had a wife Laura. According to Nat, she and Barton were assassins. That made them that much more interesting.  
Sam Wilson was pretty boring. He worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. part time and had a mom who lived in DC. Sam was an expert pilot and was code-named Falcon.  
Bruce Banner was very interesting. I ended up reading all his papers on gamma radiation and everything about the Hulk, the other beast that lived inside Banner. I ended up reading all about his fields of work and became a genius on biochemistry in a matter of thirty minutes. My bad.  
Tony Stark was at the bottom of the pile. He was extremely young for everything he had gone through. Parents died when he was ten, kidnapped at fourteen, became Iron Man at fifteen. He was eighteen now and was waiting to take over his family’s company Stark Industries. I feared he was like Howard but I had to wait and see. I finally noticed that my phone was a Stark phone and assumed that he planned that. I also read up on everything that Tony Stark was associated with in science and soon became interested in how the arc reactors worked. I also became more of a genius, my bad.  
∞  
“I’m ready to see Steve” I blurted. I was walking back from the gym with Natasha. “It’s been a month”.  
“I know” Natasha said calmly.  
“Can I see him” I asked. “I know more than him when it comes to the 21st century, I’m a genius when it comes to at least five fields of science, and I started teaching myself French. What more do you need”?  
“Nothing” Nat smiled. “When do you want to go move into the tower? I just need to get the form signed by Steve to make him your legal guardian”.  
“As soon as I can” I stated.  
“Does today work”?  
“Yes” I cried. “Can we”?  
“I already have your new wardrobe set up in your room” Natasha rambled. “Everything is set for you at the tower. I say we go now, you need to stop wearing S.H.I.E.L.D. garb”.  
“Not my fault that’s all they gave me” I noted.  
“Go pack your computer up” Nat laughed. “I’ll meet you at the door. I don’t think you’ve even been outside since coming back”.  
I hadn’t been outside. I ran back to my room and packed the laptop up in the case that Natasha gave me. I put my phone charger inside with it and walked out to Natasha. We decided to walk to Avengers Tower so I could see what had changed about New York, almost everything. When we arrived we were greeted by an AI named Jarvis. I instantly took a liking to him and grinned the whole way up the elevator. Nat took the lead and showed me to Steve’s and my floor. I walked into my room and placed the computer case down then went back to the elevator. We stopped on the common floor and I looked at the room of people. Steve had yet to notice that we arrived and I almost cried out in anger. Steve had a beard, it looked strange.  
“Steven Grant Rogers” I cried. “You had best shave that beard instantly! What would Sarah say”?  
Steve jumped at the sound of my voice. He turned and I saw his heart break, or grow…what’s the difference? He stood up, mouth gaping.  
“Steph” Steve gasped.  
“I’m not hugging you till you shave that off” I pouted.  
Steve ignored the comment and ran over to me. He embraced me and I hugged back. God I missed him. I could sense him trying to hold it together.  
“I thought you were dead” Steve muttered.  
“I did too” I whispered. “I love you Steve”.  
“Love you too Stephanie” Steve sighed.  
We broke apart and I was greeted by the rest of the team. Sam and Clint were formal and kept a distance. Dr. Banner was exciting to meet.  
“Dr. Banner it’s an honor to meet you” I grinned. “Your work on gamma radiation is brilliant”.  
“Oh no” Steve moaned. “Who let her use Google”?  
“I did” Nat answered. “Is that bad”?  
“She reads anything she can get her hands on” Steve muttered. “She sucks up all the information and it stays in her brain. She could potentially become a walking computer. How bad is it”?  
“I’m a genius again Stevie” I laughed.  
“Who gave Capsicle a nickname” someone asked.  
I turned and instantly felt my eyes widen. Tony Stark. I read all about him and had looked at the pictures but they didn’t capture his beauty. Anthony was only eighteen but was everything I aspired to be. He stopped dead when he spotted me. I smiled and he smiled back.  
“Mr. Stark” I greeted. “It’s an honor to meet you finally”.  
“Please, call me Tony” Tony smiled. “It’s great to meet you too Captain Rogers”.  
“Call me Stephanie” I said. “Or Steph, either one works”.  
I shook Tony’s hand and we all sat down. Steve stayed glued to me and I laughed.  
“You two really do look similar” Clint noted.  
“How are you related” Sam asked.  
“Were cousins” Steve answered.  
“My parents died in an accident when I was six” I mumbled. “I moved in with Aunt Sarah and Steve. Me, Stevie, and Bucky grew up together, when Sarah died Bucky moved in with us and the three of us managed to pay for the flat and we lived there until Project: Rebirth”.  
“Is it true that you know more than Capsicle here about the 21st century” Tony asked.  
“I’ve read all of your work and I am very interested in the arc reactors” I answered. “I can understand anything”.  
“We are going to have fun” Tony grinned.  
“I hope so” I smiled.  
∞  
Me and Tony grew very close as friends in the months that followed. He liked having someone who was as smart as him around that wasn’t an adult over the age of twenty five. I ate up anything Tony offered and soon we worked together in his lab.  
Steve wanted me to take the role of Captain America again but I didn’t want to. I was done being Steve Rogers cousin.  
“Look Steve” I sighed. “I know that you want this but I don’t. I don’t want to be the other Captain America. It’s your role now. Not mine”.  
“Steph” Steve whined.   
“Steve” I warned. “It’s my choice. I choose to not be Captain America”.  
I walked away and went down to Tony. He was watching the whole ordeal over the cameras. I sat down at the space he had cleared for me and pulled up the designs I had started.  
“I thought you were done being Captain America” Tony nodded.  
“I am” I smirked. “Doesn’t mean I’m done being a hero”.  
“I like the idea” Tony nodded, walking over to watch over my shoulder. “What are you going to call yourself”?  
“Mockingbird” I stated. “Think you can help me make the suit”?  
“Yeah” Tony gasped. “I have some carbon fiber ideas that could make a mask stick to your face, mesh wings, so many ideas”!  
“Are they safe” I asked.  
“For you” Tony chuckled. “Always”.  
“Let’s get to making the suit then” I smiled.  
We spent the next hour arguing over colors for the suit and Tony ended up winning.  
“Black and red” I cried. “I’ll paint the shield to match it”.  
“No” Tony whined. “Just make it black and silver. It will look cool, I promise”.  
“I trust you too much” I muttered.  
“We’re best friends” Tony laughed. “That’s the point”.  
∞  
The suit was finished but we didn’t start using it yet. Mainly because I was in the fucking hospital, thanks Tony. We were messing with explosives and I ended up accidentally having myself fly backwards into a shelf of chemicals. I passed out and woke with Steve and Tony by my side.  
“Fuck you” I croaked.  
“Don’t even start with me” Tony cried. “Capsicle has been yelling at me since you passed out. You’re fine, I promise”.  
You better hope so Stark.  
I heard the voice but no one was speaking. I looked at Steve’s scowl and knew it was him.  
“FUCK” I yelled.  
“What’s wrong” Tony asked.  
“I think those chemicals gave me telepathic powers” I muttered. “I just heard Steve’s thoughts”.  
What?  
“Yes Steve” I sighed. “Anything else new going on”?  
Of course as I spoke Tony started randomly floating. I managed to get him on the ground and moaned in stress.  
“Telekinetic too” Steve cried. “This is going to be a long day”.  
∞  
After a few months I got my powers under control. I used them with Tony in the lab and we soon realized that with my telekinetic powers I would be able to fly. We then finished the mesh wings and I was ready to test out being Mockingbird. It was July by then and it just happened to be Steve’s birthday when we had everything ready.  
“Get up Rogers” Tony called, shaking me awake.  
“What time is it” I mumbled.  
“Seven o’clock dearest” Tony answered.  
Tony pulled me up from the lab station and drug me to the common floor. When we arrived I accidentally started making a cake. It was in the oven when Steve came trotting into the living room.  
“Happy birthday old man” I yawned.  
“Thanks fossil” Steve nodded. “Hey Tony”.  
“Happy birthday Steve” Tony smiled.  
Like usual, Tony was glued to my side. I had a feeling that he craved human interaction but I couldn’t be sure. When the cake was done I pulled it out to cool and started making the chocolate frosting.  
“Why didn’t you make me a cake on my birthday” Tony asked.  
“Because Nat already bought you one” I stated. “I don’t think you need that much sugar”. As I was talking a had a cup of coffee float over to Tony. He grabbed it out of the air and started sipping it. “You drink most of the coffee in the tower as it is”.  
“Coffee prevents cancer” Tony cried. “It’s like my magical drug”.  
“Whatever” Barton laughed.  
I started frosting the cake as the others filed in. I had grown close with them but since I was the new one everything was different. When the cake was frosted I added powdered sugar and put the lid back on the cake pan.  
“If someone touches this cake before Stevie’s party they will be dropped off the roof of the building” I called. “Don’t think I’ll hesitate”.  
“Yes ma’am” Sam joked.  
“Who wants pancakes” Steve asked. We all answered yes. “Alright”.  
Steve served us all and we plowed through breakfast. We all handed Steve our gifts and we watched him open them. Almost everyone got him a gag gift about him being old but I gave him the only picture I had of me, him, Bucky, and Aunt Sarah together.  
“Thanks guys” Steve smiled.  
We all went our separate ways to get ready for the party. I went to my room and got dressed and brushed my hair and teeth. I pranced down to the shop and Tony slapped something on my face.  
“What the hell” I muttered.  
“We’re trying the Mockingbird suit” Tony stated. “Now. That’s the mask”.  
“Alright” I laughed. “I’ll go put it on”.  
I grabbed the suit and ran to the bathroom. In a minute I had the suit on and my newly painted shield was on my back.  
“It looks great” Tony smiled. “Really shows off your ass”.  
“Don’t judge my designs Tony” I growled jokingly. “I can still throw you off the roof”.  
“Sorry, sorry” Tony babbled. “Just trying to make a joke”.  
“So you want me to jump out the window” I mumbled.  
“Yep” Tony assured. “You’ll use you powers to keep you in the air, thus you can fly”.  
“I trust you way too much” I muttered, opening the window.  
“Yeah, I don’t know why you do” Tony laughed. “Last time you did you ended up with more powers”.  
I rolled my eyes and jumped out the window. Sure enough, I managed to hold myself up. I flew around the tower a couple times before heading out into the city.  
“Everything looks good” Tony said through a com.  
“This is amazing” I gasped.  
“Well then” Tony sighed. “Welcome to New York, Mockingbird”.  
∞  
It was the day before my birthday when Tony started the worst thing he could ever do. He took me somewhere without Steve knowing. Steve, I’ll admit, did have trust issues when it came to me. He babied me and if I went anywhere without him knowing I was in trouble. So when Tony offered to take me somewhere I was skeptical.  
“Where are we going Tony” I asked, looking out the mirror of the limo.  
“Somewhere exciting” Tony answered.  
When we were a block away Tony put a blindfold over my eyes. He led me out of the car and I felt us walking up some stairs. Tony sat me down and I could sense him across from me. When we started moving again Tony took off the blindfold. We were on a plane.  
“What the fuck” I cried.  
“I’m taking you to California in my privet jet” Tony announced.  
“Steve will murder you” I muttered.  
“Let him try” Tony laughed. “I’ve got a super powered best friend to keep me safe”.  
“God” I sighed.  
“I don’t see you trying to stop me” Tony laughed. “That means you give consent. I have permission”!  
“It’s not really that” I muttered. “Like you said, I’m your best friend”.  
“Damn right you are” Tony grinned.  
We ended up in a comfortable silence for the majority of the trip and I found a book to read to pass the time. I noticed that Tony was messing with his Stark Pad, clearly working, but along with that his leg was constantly bouncing.  
“Are you alright” I asked.  
“Yeah, I’m fine” Tony lied.  
“What’s wrong Tony” I demanded.  
“Nothing” Tony persisted.  
“Anthony Edward Stark” I started. “What’s wrong”?  
“Ugg” Tony cried. “Why can’t people understand that when someone is kidnapped for three months they don’t come back the same”?  
“I’ve known you for five months now Tony” I sighed. “You can tell me when something is bothering you. It’s what friends do. We listen to each other. Tell you what, I’ll tell you something that not even Steve knows, if you tell me what’s wrong”.  
“Alright” Tony mumbled.  
“Thanks” I smiled. “The government didn’t want me for Project: Rebirth, but they had no other choice. I was fourteen when it happened. I received no respect from the scientist involved, or anyone at all if I’m being honest. I know that you and your father weren’t on good terms so I’ll be honest with you. Howard was a total dick to me. Him and Steve got along swimmingly but when it came to me I was worthless. I never got credit for anything I did and Howard treated me like trash. He once tried hitting on me, it was disgusting and perverted. That’s part of the reason I dropped being Captain America. Even after Steve went missing and I had to continue on with missions I was treated horridly, the only people to show me respect were the Howling Commandos and Peggy. To them I wasn’t Captain America, I was Captain America’s younger cousin. I didn’t enjoy being a experiment but I dealt with it, I had to… it was my job”.  
I smiled weakly at Tony and watched his jaw drop. I always faked being happy around Steve but the truth was, being Steve Rogers cousin was like hell for me.  
“You poor thing” Tony gasped, standing up to embrace me. “Steve didn’t know anything”?  
“I lied and said that I was happy and treated well” I mumbled. “I couldn’t ruin it for Steve, he already lost Bucky, and he couldn’t ruin everything because a teenage girl wasn’t being treated with utmost respect. Sure it meant I was going through hell, but Steve wasn’t anymore. He was happy and healthy, that’s all that mattered”.  
“Oh my god” Tony croaked. “That’s horrible”.  
“Alright princess” I muttered. “Enough pity party, tell me what’s wrong”.  
We both sat back down and I watched Tony try to stall by looking out the window. I nudged him with my foot and he glanced up. I gave him a look and he sighed.  
“I didn’t see my parents much as a child” Tony mumbled. “They died when I was ten, the only thing close to family I had left was Aunt Peg and Jarvis. They were already old as it was so they didn’t care for me, just were there for me when I was at my lowest moments. When the two of them died I was in a bad place. With losing everyone, I developed…something…that was…wrong in a sense”.  
“Meaning what” I asked.  
“Basically from what I understand” Tony sighed. “Due to lack of comfort as a child I ended up craving human contact. It pains me to not know that I don’t have someone around. Knowing that if I fall, someone won’t catch me”.  
“So you need that reassurance” I mumbled. “That explains why you’re constantly glued to me”.  
“I’m not that bad” Tony protested.  
“Tony, honey” I laughed. “You’re literally leaning across the walking space to grab my hand”.  
“Oh” Tony gasped, dropping my hand. “Sorry”.  
“It’s fine” I chuckled. “If you need it, I don’t care. Hell, just sit next to me, I’m not complaining”.  
“Was I supposed to expect you to complain” Tony questioned.  
“Who would complain” I joked. “Who on earth would complain about sitting next to the Tony Stark, the billionaire, genius, handsome, philanthropist”?  
“So you admit that I’m hot” Tony laughed.  
“You won ‘Sexiest Man of the Year’ Tony” I muttered. “I have no choice but to say that”.  
“Whatever” Tony smiled. “Were about to land”.  
“Great” I sighed. “I’m on the opposite side of the country with my best friend, what could go wrong”?  
“You’re about to find out” Tony laughed.  
The plane landed and we both stepped out. A car was waiting for us and while Tony’s body guard Happy put the bag that Tony had somehow packed for me in the trunk, we both hopped into the back. Happy drove off a minute later and I watched as everything flew by. In a few minutes we were at Tony’s mansion.  
“You live here” I gasped.  
“Only when I’m not in New York, you know, Avenging and all that” Tony chuckled.  
“Need anything else Tony” Happy asked.  
“Nope” Tony grinned. “Thanks Happy, go visit Pepper”.  
Happy drove off and Tony let me inside. The place was huge, I’d never seen a place so big. It was crazy, and I knew I looked like an idiot just waltzing in and staring at everything.  
“Holy shit” I cried. “This place is amazing”.  
“Thanks” Tony smiled. “I’ll show you to your room”.  
Tony led me up the stairs and showed me to a guest room. The room itself was huge and Tony clamped a hand over my mouth before I could say anything.  
“I would suggest just saying thanks and not mentioning that my home is very large” Tony whispered.  
“Thanks Tony” I laughed.  
“Good” Tony sighed. “What do you want to do now”?  
“Can we go see ¬Stark Industries” I asked.  
“Why do you want to go there” Tony asked.  
“Just give me a chance to see everything that you’ve built” I begged. “Please”?  
“Alright” Tony caved. “I’m driving”.  
“Go ahead” I agreed. “I’m not sixteen; I can’t…drive…shit”.  
“What’s wrong” Tony demanded.  
“Steve is definitely going to kill you” I mumbled. “Tomorrow’s my birthday”.  
“Why the fuck did you forget your own birthday” Tony demanded.  
“I’m going to be 90 years old and you expect me to remember” I gasped. “Tony, you need to learn to respect your elders”.  
“Fuck you” Tony chuckled. “Let’s go! We can deal with Captain Tight Pants later”!  
Tony took me to the Stark Industries lab and we spent the remainder of the day there. We grabbed take out on the way home and when we walked inside we grabbed a movie I had yet to see, it was called Hotel Rwanda, and we spent the evening watching it. I finally got a call from Steve at nine o’clock, which meant it was midnight back home.  
“Where are you” Steve demanded.  
“Umm” I coughed. “California”.  
“What” Steve yelled. “Are you alright? Do I need to get the team up to get you? Are you being hurt”?  
“Steve” Tony laughed. “The only pain she’s in is the fact that she was stepped on my one of my scientists. I brought her here as a birthday gift. Steph wanted to see the world, I’m letting her see part of it now”.  
“Alright then” Steve growled. “I expect you to be back the day after tomorrow, we have school stuff to do”.  
“Yes sir” I drawled.  
“Night Steve” Tony called.  
“Night you two” Steve responded. “Go to bed”!  
I hung up the phone and looked to Tony, it went better than expected.   
“I’m all up for going to sleep now” I yawned. “You in”?  
“Just a minute” Tony mumbled.  
“Tony, are you okay” I whispered.  
“Yeah” Tony smiled. “Just got stuff on my mind”.  
“Okay” I sighed, embracing him. “Night”.  
“Night Stephanie” Tony murmured.  
I walked up to my room and crashed into bed. I was not the used to the time zone change. I was out like a light and was relieved to have a dreamless sleep.  
When I woke the next morning I stumbled down stairs and sat down in the kitchen. Tony was making omelets and he passed me a cup of coffee.  
“Morning sleeping beauty” Tony called. He seemed more awake than normal. “How was your room”?  
“Fine” I yawned. “How long did you sleep”?  
“A grand total of three hours” Tony smiled. “New record”.  
“Alright then” I mumbled. “Thanks for breakfast”.  
“Anything for you on your birthday Steph” Tony laughed.  
I ate in silence with Tony hovering over me. Tony ate his breakfast, three cups of coffee, and I watched him quickly brush everything into the sink. I was about to ask what he was doing but I watched the sink come to life. I didn’t question it and looked back to Tony. No matter how hard I tried I couldn’t seem to shake sleep.  
“Want your birthday present” Tony asked.  
“No” I said, stiffening a yawn.  
“Too bad” Tony laughed.  
I was about to ask what he meant but Tony answered for me. He lifted my chin up and pressed his lips against mine. I blinked then wrapped my arms around Tony’s neck. Tony went to deepen the kiss and I let him. It felt so weird but so right. When we broke apart I was blushing, and I wasn’t the kind to blush.  
“That was your first kiss wasn’t it” Tony asked.  
“Yep” I mumbled.  
“Sorry” Tony sighed.  
“Don’t be” I smiled. “I liked it”.  
“Wait…really” Tony gasped.  
“C’mere” I chuckled.


	2. One Month In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month for Stephanie and Tony!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this is. I just went ham over the weekend and this happened. I need comments to help figure out where to take this tale of whatever the hell this is.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ;)

Ending up with Tony Stark for a boyfriend was probably the best gift I could get for my birthday. Tony completely changed for me, in a good way. He started sleeping more and actually attended the team movie night. Everyone was bustling about how I was starting school so no one noticed what was going on between the two of us.  
I liked school in the 21st century but it was different. People were more judgmental and rude. I tried to mostly ignore them all except the two friends I managed to make at school, Michelle and Peter. They had no clue who I was or who I was related to. The main thing that kept me going thought the day was knowing that I was smart enough to leave the school at any given moment and start my own company.  
“Hi” Tony beamed, as I walked into the lab.  
“Hey” I grinned.  
“That’s how you greet me on a day like today” Tony gasped.  
“Is there something wrong with how I greet you every day” I asked.  
“What’s the date Steph” Tony sighed.  
“September 27th” I answered. “Oh…shit, sorry. Happy one month”!  
“Thanks” Tony beamed. He hoisted me up and spun me around. “Since it’s Friday I’m taking you out”.  
“Steve will notice” I mumbled.  
“Fuck Steve” Tony cried. “We’re going out! Go get ready”.  
“When are we leaving” I questioned.  
“Eight o’clock” Tony stated.  
“It’s 4:00pm you dingle fritz” I laughed.  
“Right” Tony chuckled. “Just nervous. This is the longest relationship I’ve had and I don’t want to fuck it up”.  
“You won’t” I smiled, pecking his cheek. “I’m the one who’s completely new to this whole dating thing”.  
“And you’re doing wonderfully” Tony chuckled. “Since we have time you should go out and be Mockingbird”.  
“Alright” I agreed. “I still can’t believe no one has figured it out yet. All I really know is that Steve hates Mockingbird. He doesn’t know it’s me”.  
“That’s how we planned it” Tony nodded.  
I grabbed the suit from under my work bench and ran to put it on. I came back out and Tony handed me the mask.  
“You want me to do the thing” I asked.  
“Please” Tony begged. I rolled my eyes and summoned the shield through my arm. Tony was obsessed by it. “Amazing”!  
“Yeah, whatever” I laughed. “I’ll be back”!  
“See you soon” Tony called.  
I smiled to myself and jumped out the window. I flew off towards Queens where I was going to meet Michelle. I decided that she could handle the truth of who I was. Michelle was on the roof of her apartment building and I flew over. She jumped up when I landed.  
“Mockingbird” Michelle gasped.  
“Hey Michelle” I greeted.  
“How do you know my name” Michelle demanded. I laughed and pulled off the mask. “Holy shit”!  
“Surprise” I chuckled.  
“Wait” Michelle muttered. “I’m confused, how the hell did you get that suit? Was it mystery boy or not”?  
“First off” I drawled. “I tell you I have powers and that’s the response I get? Second, who the hell is mystery boy”?  
“Your boyfriend that you refuse to tell me or Peter about” Michelle retorted.  
“How did you know” I asked.  
“I’m not blind Stephanie” Michelle sighed. “Who is he? How long have you been together? Does he have a friend”?  
“Well, actually” I laughed. “It’s Tony Stark”.  
“Bullshit” Michelle scoffed. “Wait…you’re not kidding”?  
“Nope” I beamed. “I’ve known him for six months but we’ve been dating for one month. I’m pretty sure that his only other friend is Clint. Unless you count the other Avengers”.  
“HOLD ON A SECOND” Michelle cried. “You’re dating an Avenger, know the other Avengers, and you’re only telling me this now? What the fuck Rogers”?  
“Well I did just get out of the ice around seven months ago” I mumbled.  
“What the fuck do you mean” Michelle said. “When you say ‘out of the ice’? Are you some frozen bitch or what”?  
“Umm” I blanked. “I’m actually Steve Rogers’s cousin. I was a secret part of Project: Rebirth. I ended up in a similar crash as his. I was frozen in ice until a few months ago. Now I live with Steve. Are you getting all this”?  
“Every word” Michelle gasped. “This is amazing”!  
“Yeah” I mumbled. “It’s kind of crazy”.  
“Tell me everything” Michelle begged.  
“Alright” I sighed. “But I have to be back at the tower before eight o’clock”.  
“Why” Michelle asked.  
“One month anniversary with Tony” I answered.  
“What the hell” Michelle cried. “Take me back with you! I need to help you get ready”!  
“I don’t know if that’s a good idea M” I mumbled.  
“I don’t care about whether it’s a good idea or not Steph” Michelle laughed. “It’s your one month, I’m helping you get ready. Let’s go”!  
I sighed and put on my mask. I grabbed Michelle’s hand and flew back to the tower as fast as I could. When we landed on the roof I set her down.  
“You alright” I asked.  
“I’m AMAZING” Michelle yelled. “Could you always fly”?  
“I’ll tell you later” I chuckled. “C’mon, we have to get inside without Steve or the others seeing”.  
“Why” Michelle asked.  
“Only Tony knows I’m Mockingbird” I replied. “He helped me make the suit. Also, no one else knows that we’re dating, just a heads up”.  
“So it was mystery boy” Michelle chuckled.  
“Whatever” I sighed.  
I grabbed Michelle’s hand and we dropped down to the lab window. I flew through and let Michelle drop to the floor. I grabbed my clothes and changed back out of the suit before putting it back in its hiding place. Tony was on a coffee run so I was able to get Michelle to mine and Steve’s floor before someone spotted us. Of course it was Steve.  
“Stephanie” Steve called. “Who’s this”.  
“This is my friend Michelle” I stated. “I told you that I was going to tell her and Peter about who I really was. Now I am”.  
“It’s an honor to meet you Captain Rogers” Michelle beamed.  
“You too Michelle” Steve grinned.  
“Please, my friends call me MJ” Michelle stated.  
“We’re going to go now” I drawled. “I’ll see you in a bit”!  
“Alright” Steve chuckled.  
We walked into my room and I closed the door. Michelle instantly threw open my closet and started digging around. I watched her for a full minute before she turned to me.  
“Are you going formal or casual” Michelle asked.  
“I don’t know” I mumbled. “I’ll go ask”.  
I pranced down to the shop and went up to Tony. I placed my hands over his eyes and he turned around.  
“Yes dearest” Tony smiled.  
“Where are we going” I asked.  
“It’s a surprise” Tony winked.  
“Is it formal or not” I questioned.  
“Formal” Tony answered. “Who the hell is on your floor”?  
“My friend Michelle” I answered. “She’s only over for a bit, promise”.  
“Alright” Tony laughed, kissing my cheek. “Meet me on the common floor at 7:30pm”.  
“One hour” I nodded. “You got it”.  
I walked out of the shop and went to the elevator. I started to wonder why I wasn’t running into anyone when I remembered that Clint, Natasha, and Sam were on a mission. I still had yet to meet Thor, as he was on Asgard, and Bruce went to visit his cousin who was sick. I walked back into my room and waved to MJ.  
“What did you find out” MJ demanded.  
“Formal” I answered. “But I won’t wear a dress for anyone, even Tony”.  
“What’s your sad story with dresses” MJ asked.  
“People in the 40’s often wore dresses or skirts out in public” I explained. “To show that they were ‘vulnerable and fragile’ and all that happy jazz. I never was that but Aunt Sarah taught me different. It just leaves a bad taste in my mouth”.  
“Your Mockingbird suit has a skirt on it” MJ groaned.  
“That’s experimental bulletproof material” I stated.  
“Whatever” Michelle laughed. “I’ll find something for you. Go into your bathroom and plug in your crimper”.  
“A what” I blanked.  
“Dear god” Michelle sighed. She stomped into my bathroom and pulled out hair styling tools that I never used. She pointed to each one as she spoke. “Curling iron, straighter, hair dryer, crimper. Understand”?  
“I have photographic memory” I muttered. “I have to”.  
“Good” Michelle smiled. “Pop quiz, plug in the crimper, I’ll be back in five minutes”.  
I plugged in the crimper, whatever that meant, and looked into the mirror. I wore fake glasses at school so on one would recognize that I look like Steve. I took them off every day after I got home. I never cared for makeup and hair because one, my job didn’t require looking perfect, and two, I don’t care. I had tons of random stuff for doing makeup that I never used. The only thing I ever did with my hair was throw it up in a pony once and a while.  
“Alright” Michelle grinned. “Put this on”.  
She threw me an armful of clothes and shut the bathroom door behind her. I did as she instructed and I opened the door to show her.  
“I feel ridiculous” I muttered. I was wearing a black skirt and a white button down. “I don’t want to look like I’m trying to seduce him”.  
“You don’t” MJ laughed. “As long as you don’t wear heels you’ll be fine. And I looked, you don’t have heels. Now we do hair and makeup”!  
MJ drug me into the bathroom and sat me down. I waited a half an hour while she “crimped” my hair. When that was done she spent five minutes digging through my makeup.  
“Trying to find a black hole” I asked.  
“You have such good makeup” Michelle gasped. “This is crazy expensive stuff, it’s not even opened”.  
“Have you ever seen me wear makeup” I groaned.  
“No” Michelle sighed. “Alright, I’ll hurry up”.  
MJ grabbed random things and I sat still while she worked her magic. Apparently MJ liked doing makeup because she kept muttering under her breath about how I was too pale. When she finished she lead me over to the full length mirror that was on the other side of the bathroom door and waved her hands to single that she was finished.  
“I don’t even look like me” I gasped.  
“I know” MJ squealed.  
“What about shoes” I mumbled.  
“I’ve got it covered” Michelle announced. She ran over to my closet and pulled out a dark grey sweater and matching flats. “This’ll work perfectly”.  
“Are you some sort of stylist” I asked.  
“I want to be” MJ nodded. “Or an artist, either works”.  
“I’ve got to get to the common floor” I sighed. “You should get home”.  
“Alright” Michelle agreed. “Have fun”.  
“I will” I smiled. “Thanks Michelle”.  
“Any time Rogers” MJ laughed.  
She went over to the elevator and I waved as the door closed. I put on the sweater and flats and went up to the common floor. Tony was ready and messing with his phone. I tapped Tony’s shoulder and he glanced up. I almost burst out laughing when Tony almost dropped his phone.  
“Capsicle” Tony called. “Me and Stephanie are going to do some readings on a new scanner we made. We’ll be back in a few hours, don’t wait up for us”.  
“Be safe” Steve replied from the kitchen.  
“Lead the way” I chuckled.  
Tony walked over to the elevator and we went down to the garage of the tower. Tony led me over to one of his cars and we both got in. Tony started the car up and drove away. We were a few blocks from the tower when Tony finally spoke.  
“I’m just telling you this now” Tony smiled. “You look hot as hell. You’re beautiful, amazing, sexy, whatever works for you. You look amazing”.  
“Thanks” I grinned. “You don’t clean up too bad yourself”.  
Tony had worn a suit, something I had never seen. His hair was actually styled and he looked very…eccentric and energetic.  
“Thank you Steph” Tony beamed.  
We pulled up to a nice looking restaurant. It also appeared to be very quiet. It had a name in Italian that I couldn’t understand and I let Tony walk me inside. The place was very fancy and a when an older woman noticed Tony she ran over to him to embrace him. I watched them conversing in Italian as she lead us over to a table hidden behind the counter. The woman smiled and patted Tony’s cheek as she went to grab menus.  
“I didn’t know you spoke Italian” I laughed.  
“Yeah” Tony sighed. “I’m fluent in English too”.  
“Wait” I gasped. “English isn’t your first language”?  
“Nope” Tony grinned. “Italian is though. That woman is Madame Louis, her family owns the place. Mom used to take me here whenever she visited. Aunt Peg brought me here once too. This is one of the nicest places to eat in New York, as long as you know where to look”.  
Madame Louis came back with menus and whispered something to Tony before disappearing again.  
“What did she say” I asked.  
“She said that you looked beautiful” Tony explained. “And that I should keep you around. She said I looked happy, and I am”.  
“I’m happy too” I grinned. “What should I order”?  
“Pasta here is amazing” Tony suggested. “Honestly anything works, get whatever you want, I’m buying”.  
“Of course you’re buying” I joked. “You are the one with a multi-billion dollar company. I’m the one that took an ice bath for over 70 years”.  
Tony chuckled and Madame Louis came back. We both ordered and waited for the food to arrive. Tony grabbed my hand and I smiled. I’d never been more happy. Madame Louis came back with our food ten minutes later and we both dug in.  
“This tastes amazing” I mumbled.  
“I told you” Tony laughed.  
“How is everything” Madame Louis asked.  
“Amazing” I gushed.  
“Wonderful, thank you” Tony smiled.  
“Anything for little Anthony” Madame Louis chuckled. “And dear, you look beautiful. Perfectly stunning, can I ask the occasion”.  
“One month anniversary” Tony answered.  
“That’s fantastic Anthony” Madame Louis beamed. “Thank you for wrangling him in dear”.  
“Please” I grinned. “Call me Stephanie”.  
“Of course” Madame Louis sighed. “Enjoy”.  
We both finished eating and Tony paid. We waved goodbye and Tony walked us back to the car. He drove off again but in the opposite direction of the tower.  
“We aren’t going home” I wondered aloud.  
“That’s not how I end a date” Tony stated. “I’m taking you to my favorite place in New York, get ready.  
I had no idea what to “get ready” for so I just stared at Tony the whole drive. We eventually left the city and made it to a forest on the outskirts of the city.  
“You know, the only time I’ve left New York was for Project: Rebirth” I mumbled.  
“I assumed so” Tony replied. “I love the view of everything from here”.  
“It’s great” I nodded.  
“What the hell did you do to me” Tony asked.  
“I don’t understand” I giggled.  
“I’ve never felt so happy” Tony explained. “It’s like part of me that was empty was filled. It drives me completely crazy but makes me utterly calm all at once. I don’t know what the hell you did but it’s a miracle drug”.  
“I’ve heard people say that you don’t know what love is until you’re in it” I murmured.  
“Wait…what” Tony mumbled.  
“I love you Tony” I answered.  
“You love me”?  
“Yes”.  
“You love ME”?  
“Yes”.  
“You…LOVE me”?  
“No”?  
“To bad, you already said it, no take backs”!  
“Alright then” I laughed.  
“I love you too”.  
”You do”?  
“I think so”.  
“You shouldn’t have to think on it”.  
“Oh”.  
“I need a solid answer, yes or no”?  
“Yes”.  
“You sure”?  
“Absolutely”.  
“Good” I grinned.  
“I still can’t believe you” Tony mumbled.  
“I love you Tony” I laughed. “Why is that hard to believe”?  
“Because I don’t really understand all this relationship stuff” Tony explained.  
“You think I do” I gasped. “Hell, where I’m from you don’t tell someone that you love them until after you get married. You court people where I’m from, have we done that”?  
“No” Tony chuckled. “I’d like to point out that you are from Brooklyn”.  
“1930’s Brooklyn” I noted.  
“True” Tony nodded. “I love you Stephanie”.  
“I know” I smiled.  
Tony grinned and brought my lips to his. I responded and ran a hand through Tony’s hair. We both jumped when Tony’s phone rang. It was Steve. Tony answered the phone and sat back in his seat.  
“Hello” Tony mumbled.  
“Where are you two” Steve asked. “It’s ten o’clock, get back here now”!  
“Alright Capsicle” Tony sighed. “We’re on our way as we speak”.  
Tony hung up the phone and started the car back up. We drove back in silence and I rested my head on Tony’s shoulder. Tony smiled and grabbed my hand. We made it back to the tower and walked to the elevator. I got off at my floor and embraced Tony. I waved and walked to my room. I washed my face and threw on pajamas. Steve knocked and I let him in.  
“Hi Steve” I called.  
“Why were you late” Steve asked.  
“Because the readings were hard to track” I lied. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be late”.  
“It doesn’t matter” Steve sighed. “I don’t want you doing that again”.  
“Why are you treating me like a baby” I asked.  
“I’m not, I’m taking care of you” Steve stated. “Ma wanted me to take care of you, so I am”.  
“You do realize you’re upset over the fact that I was being smart” I croaked.  
“Just don’t do it again” Steve muttered. “That’s that, no more”.  
Steve turned tail and I heard him go into his room. I waited twenty minutes for him to fall asleep before heading up to Tony’s floor. He was sitting in the living room messing with his phone.  
“Hey Tony” I mumbled.  
“Hi” Tony called.  
Tony stood up and embraced me. We walked over to the couch and I laid my head in Tony’s lap.  
“Steve’s a dick” I muttered.  
“No he’s not” Tony sighed. “He’s just protecting you”.  
“I love you Tony” I smiled.  
I brought my head up to kiss Tony and he responded. It got heated fast and Tony was soon kneeling over me.  
“I’m not forcing you to do anything” Tony murmured.  
“I know Tony” I gasped. “Let’s go to bed”.  
Tony hoisted me up and I kept kissing his ear. He put me down on the bed and stared at me.  
“You sure”?  
“Absolutely”.  
∞  
I woke up the next morning in Tony’s bed. I remembered everything that happened and sighed. I glanced to my right and noticed that Tony was already gone. I sat up and pulled on my clothes. I walked out of the bedroom and found Tony sitting at the counter of his kitchen.  
“Morning” Tony grinned.  
“Hi” I whispered.  
“Do you feel okay” Tony asked.  
“Never better” I mumbled. “Love you”.  
“Love you too” Tony chuckled. “I feel kind of bad”.  
“Why” I questioned.  
“I literally fucked Captain America” Tony muttered. “Isn’t that bad? And you’re sixteen, which makes it even worse. God I fucked up”.  
“I’m not Captain America anymore” I stated. “I wanted it Tony. Also, I’m 90. You’re fine. This’ll stay between us, like everything else. Do I look upset”?  
“No” Tony sighed. “Alright, I’ll stop being upset about it. Still, I can’t believe you actually wanted to have sex with me”.  
“I love you Tony” I chuckled. “It doesn’t matter who you are, I wanted you, and so I got you”.  
“Alright” Tony smiled, pecking my cheek. “Now, who’s up for breakfast”?  
“I don’t see you cooking” I noted.  
“Steve is downstairs” Tony explained. “Go back to your room and get dressed. The others are back”.  
“Okay” I laughed.  
I walked off and went back down to my floor. I managed to get dressed and brush my hair before coming back up to the common floor. Nat and Clint waved and I nodded.  
“I hope you’re hungry” Steve greeted. “It’s your favorite”.  
“You can’t make my favorite breakfast” I mocked. “Only Aunt Sarah could”.  
“Watch me” Steve laughed.  
Steve sat me down and put a plate of pancakes in front of me. I rolled my eyes and started eating. They didn’t taste like Aunt Sarah’s but they tasted good.  
“You’re close” I stated. “She added something in her pancakes, it’s missing”.  
“Way to inspire him” Sam chuckled.  
Something instantly didn’t feel right. I got up and looked out the window. I couldn’t see anything wrong until I saw a slight flurry of motion and instantly knew what was about to happen.  
“EVERYONE HIT THE DECK” I cried.  
Everyone listened and I pulled out my shield as the bullets went flying. Steve’s eyes widened as he looked out the window.  
“Avengers assemble” Steve yelled. “It’s the Winter Solider”!  
Everyone managed to escape the kitchen and make it to the armory. I sprinted to the lab and ran into Tony. He was suiting up with one of the armors.  
“You heard” I said.  
“Jarvis alerted me that the windows broke” Tony explained. “Suit up, we’ll meet you there”.  
Tony ran to Bruce’s lab and flew away from the balcony. I put on my suit and flew out the window. I started up my com with Tony and followed him.  
“He’s cornered in Central Park” Tony yelled.  
I flew off and looked around. I spotted Steve and Natasha chasing the Winter Solider and I burst down to them. Steve instantly frowned when he saw me but I brushed it off. He just doesn’t know that you’re Mockingbird. I stepped back when the Winter Solider disappeared through a portal.  
“Who the hell did that” I cried.  
“According to scans it wasn’t him” Tony muttered, landing next to Steve.  
“Clint, Sam” Steve called. “Get everyone out of here. Natasha, close this place and the portal off, we’ll go in after him”.  
“I’m coming with” I stated.  
“Mockingbird you aren’t an Avenger” Steve growled. “Get out of here, this isn’t your fight”.  
“I think we should bring her Cap” Tony protested. “She has clear super strength, and she can fly, she could be useful”.  
“Alright, fine” Steve caved. “Let’s go”.  
We stepped towards the portal and before I could make another move towards it, the portal sucked us all in. It felt like I was falling for one second but then it stopped and I landed on the ground. Tony and Steve followed and I glanced around.  
“We aren’t in Kansas anymore” I mumbled.  
“We’re in another universe” Tony muttered. “This clearly isn’t New York, wherever this world is. Does anyone else feel a burning sensation”?  
I actually did. It started to grow stronger. I grabbed my wrist and started rubbing it. Tony stepped out of his suit and did the same. Steve pulled off a glove and started following us. I watched Tony’s wrist as words started to form over his skin in black.  
Stephanie Laufey  
“What” Tony gasped.  
“I’ve got a name on my wrist too” Steve stuttered.  
James Barnes  
“I’m not looking at mine” I stated. “Let’s find the Winter Solider”.  
“Jarvis” Tony called, stepping back into the suit. “Scan for the WS’s arm. If it’s in a fifty mile radius, I should be able to find it”.  
Sure enough, a second later we had a ping. Tony started walking east and I flew slowly behind. Steve walked behind and almost tripped over Tony when we stopped. The Winter Solider was on the ground, clearly in pain. I went to pick him up when I noticed his arm.  
“He has a name too” I gasped.  
Steven Rogers  
“Why is it on his metal wrist” Tony asked.  
“Why is it my name” Steve cried.  
“I have no clue” I muttered, picking the Winter Solider up. “Why does Tony have your cousin’s name on his wrist”?  
“How do you know about Steph” Steve demanded.  
“Shit” I mumbled.  
“Answer me” Steve commanded.  
“When we get back” I stated.  
Me and Tony flew back to the portal and Steve followed behind. We stepped back through and we landed back in our Central Park. Natasha quickly sedated the Winter Solider with her Widow’s Bite and Sam flew him back to the tower for containment.  
“How do we close the portal” Natasha asked.  
“Either a huge bomb” Tony starts. “Or someone with telekinetic powers”.  
“How” I asked.  
“Force it to close in on itself” Tony mumbled. “Simple as that”.  
“Wait…Mockingbird has telekinesis” Natasha muttered.  
“Surprise, surprise” I said.  
I approached the portal and reached my arms out. I could mentally feel the portal and I brought my arms together. The portal closed with my arms and soon there was no portal.  
“Now you come on for questioning” Steve stated.  
“Alright Cap” I sighed.  
Tony and I flew to the tower and I sat while he dismantled the armor. Steve, Clint, and Natasha soon came in and ordered me to the containment floor, why we have a containment floor is beyond me.  
“How did you know who Stephanie was” Steve asked.  
“Because I’m her” I stated.  
“What does that mean” Natasha demanded,  
I rolled my eyes and took off the mask. I looked up at Steve an smiled. He looked upset, I figured as much.  
“Why would you keep this from me” Steve cried. “If you wanted to be Captain America again I would have let you”!  
“I don’t want to be Captain America” I said.  
“Then why are you wearing a ridiculous suit” Natasha questioned.  
“Hey” Tony cried. “That suit is made of bullet proof material, don’t judge on our designs”!  
“You knew” Steve growled.  
“Well yeah” Tony laughed. “Steph may be a genius but she can’t do everything alone. I’ve been helping her since day one. You think that I wouldn’t help her”?  
“You really should shut up” I sighed. “You aren’t helping the matter”.  
“Sorry that I’m defending you” Tony babbled. “I’ll just go to the lab and work on designing a new arm for the poor sucker over there”.  
Tony walked away and Steve turned back to face me. I could sense his brain trying to compute with everything that had happened. He seemed to be arguing with himself.

+How did I not notice anything? She heard me talking all this crap about Mockingbird and it was her the whole time, I probably brought her down so badly. How can I even get anywhere with this? She had the right, but she should have told me first. GOD!+

“Why don’t you want to be Captain America” Steve whispered.  
“Because I don’t want a repeat of last time” I answered.  
“What does that mean” Natasha drawled.  
“I was treated like complete shit last time” I stated. “No one wanted me involved and I was treated like dirt because I’m a girl. Howard tried hitting on me once, who the hell does that? The only people to show me respect was Bucky, the others, and Peggy. That’s it. Everyone else thought I was worth nothing. Even when Steve was gone I was still just expected to keep going on missions until the end of the war with no one realizing who did everything for them. I don’t want to be Captain America because I don’t want to be Steve Rogers little cousin again. Not in the field anyway”.  
“So why Mockingbird” Clint asked. “It’s a weird name to say the least”.  
“It’s what everyone called her in the war” Steve muttered. “Except the Howling Commandos, who called her Captain America, every official called her Mockingbird, since she had a replica of my powers, even though hers were always better than mine”.  
“So you were treated like shit because you’re a girl” Natasha said. “Figures”.  
“Can I go now” I mumbled. “I want to get dressed”.  
“Go for it” Steve sighed. “I’ll need time to think on this anyways”.  
I burst from the containment floor and ran to my room. I quickly changed and hid my suit under my bed, just in case Steve wanted to take it away. I walked back up to the common floor and finally glanced at my wrist.  
Anthony Stark  
“Weird” I muttered.  
I decided to do some research into what was happening with our wrists and I went down to the lab. Tony was playing with some figures for a new arm for the Winter Solider. I waved and went to my part of the lab. I grabbed a Stark Pad and started looking up the weird marks.  
An hour later I had an answer to our problem, or a reason behind them. I didn’t completely like what I heard but what did it matter now? I did a final test by poking my wrist with a needle. When the small wound healed the mark was still black, not normal skin color.  
“Jarvis” I called. “Get Steve down here, it’s about the markings on our wrists”.  
“What did you find” Tony asked.  
“You’ll find out”.  
“What’s up” Steve greeted; he clearly came from the gym.  
“I found out what the markings are” I stated.  
“And…what is that” Tony questioned.  
“They are called soul burns” I stated. “From what I read, in mythology, you were to be burned with the name of your soul-mate at birth. In the world we were in that was probably reality. When you make physical contact with your soul-mate, the mark will turn bright red and burn for about ten seconds. It stays red, and depending on how much time you spend with your soul-mate, it will start to itch”.  
“Why itch” Tony whined.  
“The itching won’t stop; in fact it’ll get worse, until you have sex with your soul-mate, that’s when the marking turns into a scar. The itching doesn’t start until a specific age, around sixteen or seventeen, for childhood friends that are soul-mates. There is also the rare occasion where someone is a blank, someone without a soul-mate, or a double, someone with two soul-mates. That’s how it works and the marks can’t be removed”.  
“Does that mean that you’re my soul-mate” Tony asked. “Because the name says Laufey but you’re Stephanie Rogers”.  
“Laufey is my father’s last name” I explained. “I changed it to Rogers when I moved in with Steve and Aunt Sarah”.  
“So you have Tony’s name” Steve guessed.  
“Yep” I sighed, showing my wrist.  
“Wait” Tony gasped. “That means we cannot touch each other for years. You’re underage but you’re sixteen so the itching might start. I literally need human contact, how’ll this work”?  
“Depending on how much time you spend with your soul-mate will control the itching” I sighed. “You and I spend enough time together that I would guess it could prolong the itching for a month or two before it starts. It won’t get bad for another six months at the least. By then we should be able to reverse the effects of the mark or somehow trick it into turning into a scar”.  
“Does that mean I have two soul-mates” Steve asked, scared. “Bucky’s dead and the Winter Solider has my name on his wrist”.  
“It could always be another Steve Rogers” I muttered. “Unless…shit”!  
I ran from the room with the others behind me. I had the elevator take us to the containment floor and I went to the Winter Solider. He was awake now, and was scanning his surroundings. He still had on that face covering mask. I don’t know why he wore it.  
“Hello” I said coolly. “We’ve respected your privacy thus far, remove your mask please”.  
“Why should I listen to a child” the solider asked.  
“Because I’ve shown respect” I stated. “And you should always respect an enemy, even if you plan to kill them”.  
“As you wish” the solider said.  
We watched him remove the mask and I felt Steve tense behind me. We knew that face. It was Bucky’s face.  
“Bucky” Steve and I whispered.  
“Who the hell is Bucky” James scoffed.  
“You don’t remember” Steve sighed. “Do you recognize us at all”?  
“Yes” Bucky answered. “Why is that”?  
“We were your friends” I laughed. “I grew up with you and Steve by my side”.  
“I know that name” Bucky muttered.  
“It’s on your wrist” I stated. “Steven Rogers is the man next to me. He’s your soul-mate, try remembering who you were. It’ll help us all”.  
“I can experiment B.A.R.F. on him if you want Steve” Tony called. “It brings back memories”.  
“It’s stable Stevie” I reassured. “It’s safe to use on him”.  
“Let’s do it tomorrow” Steve sighed. “I want to see what I can get done on my own today”.  
“As you wish” Tony nodded.  
Tony held out his hand and I stupidly accepted it. I instantly felt the burn and sat back down.  
“Damn it Tony” I cried.  
“I forgot…sue me” Tony groaned. “Bucky, don’t touch Steve or this’ll happen to you”.  
The burning stopped and I looked at my wrist. It was bright red, it almost looked irritated. Nothing itched so I ignored it.  
“Can I be let out of here” Bucky asked. “I think that when we traveled through that portal it messed with my head, I don’t have an urge to kill all of you anymore, the order is gone”.  
“Can I read you first” I asked.  
“What does that mean” Bucky asked.  
“I have telepathic powers” I explained. “They’ll let me see inside your head and find out if you’re lying to us”.  
“Go for it” Bucky muttered. “Everything is so messed up right now anyway”.  
I closed my eyes and reached out to Bucky. I went inside his head and immediately regretted it. Death, destruction, chaos, that’s all I saw. Scrambled memories from before the war and one clear spot where Bucky’s main stream of thought was. Nothing threatening accept the arm. I came back out and nodded to Tony. He undid the containment pod and Bucky stepped out.  
“We’re trusting you James” Tony stated. “Don’t push it”.  
“Of course” Bucky nodded. “I’ll still stay down here, it’s for the better”.  
“You can venture up if you want” I said. “We’ll debrief the others so they know not to sedate you. We should have a new arm ready for you in a few weeks. That one is depressing, seriously…it makes me want to cry”.  
“Alright” Bucky laughed, it was genuine. “I think I should hash it out with Steve first, then you Stephanie”.  
“Sounds good to me” I agreed. “Me and Tony need to talk out the whole ‘soul-mates’ thing anyway”.  
“Yeah” Tony sighed. “Sorry again”.  
“We’ll just have to work even faster in the lab” I stated.  
Me and Tony went back upstairs to the lab and left the two Super Soldiers alone. I went to checking Tony’s designs for the arm when he took my Stark Pad from me. I glanced up and Tony kissed me.  
“I love you” Tony breathed.  
“I love you too” I chuckled. “What’s wrong”?  
“I fucked up” Tony moaned. “I should have paid more attention to what I was doing, now I’m forcing you into a situation that you shouldn’t have to deal with at your age, I’m sorry Steph”.  
“Don’t be Tony” I sighed. “I was the one who came to you last night, remember that”?  
“Right” Tony chuckled. “I think today we should just spend some time in the lab”.  
“Agreed” I nodded.  
We spent the remainder of the day in the lab working on a new arm for Bucky. We checked on him and Steve every hour but Steve was just showing Bucky around the tower. When they arrived in the lab we showed Buck the arm designs and he nodded along, pretending to understand everything we said. The two left and I went back to examining my DNA.  
“Tony” I called. “Look at this”.  
“What is it” Tony asked, walking over.  
“My DNA was already showing the strains that gave me my telekinetic and telepathic powers before I actually got them” I muttered. “When the chemicals hit me, it unlocked them. I know the serum didn’t do anything to me to that extent, so how did I have powers without being able to use them”?  
“I don’t know” Tony answered. “Jarvis, any clues”?  
“The only reasoning I can come up with is Captain Rogers being born with said powers” Jarvis beeped. “Then, someone or something must have put a figurative lock on them while she was young”.  
“I don’t remember having powers as a kid” I mumbled. “I know I was tough for a girl and being young, I helped save Steve from fights for as long as I can remember. I usually kicked the dude where it hurts and left them to cry. Strength also is showing, but I have no samples from before the serum. How would I have even gotten powers? My mother was completely normal, my dad too”.  
“You don’t talk about them much” Tony stated. “Maybe if you talk about them then we can learn more”.  
“Alright” I sighed. “My mother, Sophie Laufey, was Aunt Sarah’s twin sister. They looked extremely alike except mom had blonde hair and Aunt Sarah had brown hair. My mother was a banker, it didn’t pay well but it kept us going through the hard times. My mom was always calm, even when things were difficult, and she always seemed happier when me and my father were around. She was close with Sarah and that’s why I spent so much time with Steve as a little kid. She died in an accident when I was six, along with my dad”.  
“She seems normal” Tony nodded. “What about your father”?  
“I loved dad” I chuckled. “Aaron Laufey, he was away on business a lot but he had to, in order to keep his job, which paid for the house we lived in. My father was British, he had brown hair with a tint of red, and deep green eyes. I remember once he thought I was sick so he sat me down and umm…I don’t think it’s relevant, but it was weird”.  
“Tell me anyway” Tony said. “It could help”.  
∞  
“What happened my little sorceress” Dad asked. “Why did your aunt concern me”?  
“She said I was sick” I mumbled, I was four at the time. “My hands are red”.  
Dad looked at my hands and frowned. He looked back up to my face and gave me a soft smile.  
“I’ll have to put on a lock” Dad muttered.  
“A lock on what Daddy” I asked.  
“Nothing to worry about my little sorceress” Dad sighed. He muttered something I couldn’t hear but it sounded like ‘I need a beer’. “I didn’t think it could happen to you my princess”.  
“What could happen” I giggled. “My hands aren’t actually red, they just look red, it’s the lights”.  
“Not just any light princess” Dad grinned. “Maybe I’ll tell you when you’re older. I think three different locks should work. A rare metal, that should work, vibranium, I’ve heard that’s rare. How about some earthen chemicals, lots of them. One more lock”. Dad was pacing then he stopped and looked at me. “Myself should work nicely”. He walked over and placed a thumb on my forehead. I felt a slight burn, but then it was over. “No more red lights. You can’t be a sorceress yet my princess. Just wait a few more years”.  
“Magic isn’t real daddy” I laughed. “It’s just in those stories that you tell me”.  
“If only you understood” Dad mumbled. “The golden castle, the gods, the rainbow bridge, it’s all real. They just hide from us”.  
∞  
“Your father knew Asgard was real” Tony gasped. “He might have been from there”!  
“The likely hood of me being part Asgardian is extremely low” I chuckled. “Maybe he met one of the gods”.  
“I believe Mr. Stark is right, Captain Rogers” Jarvis beeped. “Your DNA has similar strains to Thor, not completely similar but definitely the right course of action would to assume that you are part Asgardian”.  
“That’s just weird” I muttered. “Me being what, a demigoddess? That seems a bit extreme, don’t you think”?  
“Thor is coming tomorrow” Tony shrugged. “We can ask him about it”.  
“Alright” I nodded. “Is the arm done so I can correct it”?  
“Go for it” Tony chuckled.  
I spent ten minutes looking at and changing the arm design and sent it off to Jarvis to make. Tony pulled me up and we walked to the common floor. Everyone was already seated and eating, including Bucky.  
“Is everyone alright” I asked.  
“Steve debriefed us on what’s going on” Clint answered. “The whole soul-mates thing. It sounds a bit weird but we can’t change it so…enjoy”?  
“Yeah, thanks” I muttered.  
“We almost have your new arm ready James” Tony stated. “How’s your head”?  
“Full of thoughts” Bucky mumbled. “Good and bad. When do I try the whole B.A.R.F. thing”?  
“I’ll have Jarvis set it up for you to do a session tonight” Tony answered.  
“Thanks Anthony” Bucky sighed.  
“Did you just call him Anthony” I gasped. “I don’t do that and I’m his best friend”.  
“And soul-mate dearest” Tony joked.  
“Don’t remind me” I groaned.  
“It makes complete sense” Natasha piped in. “People are always saying you should find someone who is opposite of you but that’s not right. Find someone you can share a common ground with, some people are idiots”.  
“Preach” Sam called.  
“Bucky and Stephanie get to meet Thor tomorrow” Bruce noted. “That’ll be exciting”.  
“Wait” Bucky jumped. “Thor? The god of thunder? That Thor”?  
“Aw” I gushed. “He remembers our gossip times”.  
“You used to gossip about Thor” Clint scoffed.  
“No” I laughed. “My dad was obsessed with stories from Asgard and I retold them to Bucky. Me and Bucky were like two girls at a sleepover. We gossiped about everything”.  
“How about that Thompson boy that tried to ask you out” Bucky chuckled. “I remember talking about that for hours. Why he was a dick, why he was out of his league, all that jazz”.  
“I remember that” I gasped. “It was a month before you left to go to war. Thompson asked me out and I went to you because he kept picking on Steve”.  
“I hated him” Steve muttered. “He liked to throw me into dumpsters. I never would have approved of him being near you”.  
“Who would have been a better replacement” I asked.  
“Anyone but him and his buddies” Steve retorted.  
“Even Tony” I joked.  
“I’m still pondering if I should throw him out the window” Steve stated.  
“I just replaced them” Tony whined. “Robo Cop here shot them this morning”.  
“You lay a hand on my cousin and I’ll drop you off the roof without your armor” Steve growled.  
“Really” Tony scoffed. He placed a hand on top of my head and glared at Steve in a joking matter. “Oops”.  
“Strike one” Clint laughed.  
“Quit petting me” I cried. Tony put his hand at his side and I looked over to him. “Thank you”.  
“Jarvis” Tony called. “Is the floor for James done yet”?  
“Yes Sir” Jarvis beeped. “His floor is the one above both Captains Rogers”.  
“You didn’t have to do that Anthony” Bucky mumbled.  
“You’ll be closer to help if you have PTSD” Tony sighed. “I can’t have you sleeping in the containment floor anyway. I’ll show you down”.  
We all stepped into the elevator and hit the buttons to our respective floors. It went in an order. Bruce, Clint, Tony with Bucky, Steve and me, Natasha, Sam. I walked into my room and went right to bed.  
∞  
The dream was of the song Dad and I used to sing. Whenever I was sad he would sing and I would eventually join in. It was a way that we bonded.  
++++++++++++++  
“Look at me” Dad would sing.  
“Look at me” I’d repeat.  
“Soon we’ll be free”.  
“Soon we’ll be free”.  
“Free from the place that keeps us grounded”.  
“Keeps us grounded”.  
“Soon we’ll be flying high”.  
“Past the rainbows and the sky”.  
“As long as you keep your hand in mine. I promise my little sorceress they’ll see us going nigh”.  
“To the place that no one expects to see. As long as you keep on staying with me”.  
“Out of Midgard to Afheim, we’re going fast”.  
“From Asgard to Jotuneim we can face our past”.  
“The Bifrost will lead us on our way”.  
“All the way to Muspelheim, the rainbow will show us where they lie”.  
“Just keep your hand in mine”.  
“Your hand in mine”.  
“I promise my little sorceress, we’ll be just fine”.  
“So we can fly to Vanaheim, the total realms there’s nine”.  
“Just keep on staying”.  
“Staying”.  
“We can always be playing”.  
“Playing”.  
“I promise my little sorceress”.  
“We’ll be just fine”.  
“Just fine”.  
++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments to help me make this story better. I hope you all have a great day, night, or whatever time zone you are in!
> 
> ALSO: I wrote the Nine Realms song on my own, it's completely original, I literally sat for half an hour trying to make everything rhyme.
> 
> Love ya'll!


	3. The Moment of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see some more chemistry from the two love birds and Peter comes into the picture!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was WAY off on my planned release date for this chapter. It's been so freaking long. I don't even remember the last time I posted on this fic. So...apologies in advance if you actually like this shit. My bad, I've been through the ringer with school and other fics, but that's just excuses and the only thing to blame is my own laziness. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I woke to a crash from outside and a clap of thunder. One look out my window confused me because it was a sunny morning. I walked out of my room and into the elevator. Bucky followed and soon we were both riding to the roof. The elevator only went to the floor before the roof so we dashed up the stairs to the top. I was surprised to see a blonde dude with a cape standing majestically outside but I’d probably seen weirder.

“Thor” Tony called, running out the door. “What the hell are you doing so early”?

“I already spoke of my arrival Anthony” Thor boomed. “I have brought a guest this time”.

“Is it Jane” Tony asked.

“It is not” Thor answered. “I believe you remember my brother, Loki”.

Thor stepped out of the way to show Loki. I looked at the green clad god and started to question his fashion choices when I saw his face. I knew that face.

“Yeah” Tony growled. “I remember him throwing me out a window”.

“Loki is here to apologize for his mistakes” Thor announced. “Odin requested he do so as part of his punishment”.

“Well you can’t send him back” Tony sighed. “Come inside, everyone. We can meet with the others on the common floor”.

Me and Bucky walked inside and the other three followed. Steve was waiting with the others when we arrived. Thor explained Loki’s presence again and everyone calmed down. I still couldn’t get over Loki’s face, where did I see that face?

“You alright” Steve asked.

“I don’t know yet” I answered.

“I believe that we have yet to meet the new comers of the Avengers” Thor stated.

“Oh, right” Tony chuckled. “Thor, Loki, allow me to introduce the newest additions to the tower. They aren’t Avengers yet, but maybe someday soon. James Barnes, Steve’s friend from the war, and Stephanie Rogers, Steve’s cousin that was hidden from the world”.

Loki’s head perked up when he heard my name, now I knew something was going on. I approached Loki and stared at him.

“Where have I seen you” I asked.

“I am not sure” Loki said.

“I know your face” I whispered.

“You do seem familiar”.

“What if I read your mind to find out” I questioned.

“You can read minds” Loki gasped.

“Ever since I crashed into some chemicals” I answered.

“Thor” Loki begged. “Take off the cuff”.

“I shall not” Thor boomed. “Odin said not to release the cuff; otherwise you could pull your tricks”.

“I swear to the nine realms that I won’t pull any tricks” Loki cried. “Please. Put it back on after but I need it off for one minute”.

“Alright” Thor muttered.

Thor lifted his hammer to the cuff on Loki’s arm and tapped on it. The cuff fell off and Loki grabbed my head. Steve jumped up but Tony stopped him, he had the same thought as I did. Loki placed a thumb on my forehead and muttered something I couldn’t comprehend. I felt a slight burn and my vision faded to red for a moment but then I was back.

“Odin’s beard” Loki gasped. “Stephanie? My little sorceress”?

“Aaron?” I whispered. “Daddy”?

Loki crushed me into a hug and I felt the tears welling in my eyes. I hugged Loki back and he swung me around.

“What is the meaning of this” Thor demanded.

“Thor, Steve” Tony chuckled. “Say hello to Stephanie Laufey, Loki’s daughter”.

“What” Steve yelled.

“Why did you leave” I asked. “Why didn’t you stay”?

“Your mother died” Loki mumbled. “I thought I couldn’t raise you without her. I used an illusion to make it seem that I was in the accident. I came back to Asgard and tried to bring myself back together”.

“I have a hard time believing you Loki” Steve muttered.

“Show him” I stated. “I don’t know how you did it but show them”.

Loki nodded and made a symbol with his hands. I watched as he pulled the symbol towards himself and watched as his appearance changed. His long black hair changed to a short red and brown. His green eyes faded to a light brown, and his whole outfit changed to what someone from the 1930’s would wear. Soon it was Aaron Laufey standing in the room instead of Loki Laufeyson.

“Wow” Bucky huffed. “Why the hell did you leave her”?

“I have stated my reasoning” Loki growled, changing back to normal. “I remember you James, you and your friend always prancing around with Stephanie. If Steven hadn’t been related to you I would have smite you”.

“No one is smiting anyone” I cried.

“I’d like to point out how actually fucked I am” Tony muttered. “I mean honestly, I’m soul-mates with Steph and I’ve got her super family to always be on my ass. I’ve got Captain America for her cousin, Thor for an uncle, and Loki for a father! What’s next, Natasha as an aunt”?

“Soul-mates are but rumors Anthony” Thor chuckled. “What do you mean by this madness”?

“We traveled to another world where soul-mates are real” Steve sighed. “Steph ended up with Tony and I have Bucky. The names are burned onto our skin”.

“I could remove them easily” Loki laughed. “The soul burns are annoying, I’ll admit. Yet, if you know the correct spell, they can be removed”.

“Really” I questioned.

“You could do it too” Loki pointed out. “You have my sorcery powers. I just locked them”.

“There was three locks” I noted. “Vibranium, chemicals, and you. I’d already had contact with the first two, you touching my head was the last lock, what were they hiding”?

“Your full range of abilities” Thor muttered. “If you are of Asgard then you should have specific qualities. Loki could have hid them from you”.

“I think we should just go and let you five hash all this out” Bruce mumbled. “Who’s up for tea on my floor”?

Everyone else muttered in agreement and soon it was just Steve, Bucky, me, Loki, and Thor. I looked to Steve and he walked over.

“I’ll give you the time” Steve whispered. “I promise that. Ma said to protect you, but also to make sure that you were happy. If you need time to adjust to this, I’ll give it to you”.

“Me too Steph” Bucky nodded. “You and Steve are all that I’ve got”.

Bucky placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder and instantly jumped back. I watched him and Steve grab their wrists and try not to cry out in pain.

“So you do have soul burns” Loki chuckled. “I’ve heard that they are painful”.

“I’m sorry Steve” Bucky hissed.

“Accidents happen” Steve whispered.

“Stephanie” Loki called. “How about I show you the removal spell for you to do on Man of Iron later”?

“Alright” I sighed. “I’m trusting you”.

“I would never hurt you or your family and friends my little sorceress” Loki stated. “Now pay attention and give me your wrist”.

Loki took hold of my wrist and looked at the burn. He nodded and made a X with his finger and I watched the light appear. He put a circle through the edge of the X and pushed the symbol down to my wrist. I watched as the words bubbled for a moment then disappeared. No pain, just a tingle.

“It’s that simple” I gasped.

“Removal spells are quite simple” Loki laughed. “Go attempt it on James”.

“How do you get the light to form” I asked.

“The force of the spell is inside of you” Loki explained. “It’s yours to control, you just have to focus on it. Picture it on your finger and it should appear. Then you form the shape of the spell and push it towards the target. You pull the spell towards yourself if you want it to be put onto you”.

I held out my hand and focused on the light. I reminded myself that I could summon a shield out of my arm so I could do a removal spell. The small red light appeared and I made the same symbol that Loki did. I pushed the symbol to Bucky and I watched as his metal arm bubbled then the mark cleared.

“Cool” Bucky whispered. “Creepy, but cool”.

“Now Steven” Loki commanded. I followed the same steps and Steve’s arm was cleared. “Good, you can become a great sorceress”.

“Well, I can’t actually” I scoffed. “You have to go back to Asgard to live out your punishment for trying to take over earth”.

“Come with” Loki suggested. “I can teach you from Asgard along with Enchantress. She would be delighted to meet you. Along with your Asgardian family. You are a princess”.

“I can’t just leave” I cackled. “I have a life here. I have to go to school and I have things to do as Mockingbird. Do you even realize that I ended up becoming a Super Solider? If you had stayed so much could have been different. I’m pissed at you, I hope that you know that. But I went 85 years without seeing my father so I want to at least know that he’s alright”.

“You wouldn’t be leaving now” Thor stated. “In two days or so. You could arrange it with your school and have someone come with you”.

“Who would go with” Bucky asked. “The B.A.R.F. session helped clear my head a lot but I’m in no condition to travel anywhere at the moment. Not with what HYDRA did still in my head. Steve, would you go”?

“I don’t think that you should be alone with the others just yet” Steve mumbled. “Maybe Clint”.

“Definitely not Son of Barton” Thor said. “Odin would not approve of him”.

“Stark would work” Loki suggested. “He could entertain father with his smarts and what not”.

“I don’t trust Stark in Asgard” Steve grumbled. “Especially not with Stephanie”.

“Why not” I laughed. ‘Tony’s not a bad person”.

“He might try to take advantage of you” Steve protested.

“Oh my lord” I chuckled. “Bucky, please tell me you remember this”.

“Is Steve Rogers scared that Tony might try to fondue with his little cousin” Bucky mocked.

Steve flushed at the old joke and Bucky burst out laughing.

“Seriously Steve” Tony called over the speakers. “I’m not that bad. I’d love to go to Asgard, so sign me up”.

“Did you hack the system using your phone again” I asked.

“Obviously” Tony scoffed. “I’m offended that you thought there was any other way”.

“Computers Tony” I called. “They do wonders”.

“Back to the main conversation” Bucky yelled. “Stephanie, do you want to go to Asgard”?

“Yes” I answered.

“I’ll schedule it with the school” Steve stated. “You can go on Tuesday so we can have the press conference”.

“Wonderful” Thor grinned. “It is an honor to meet my niece finally, Stephanie”.

“It’s good to meet you too Thor” I grinned.

“You can put the cuff back on Thor” Loki sighed.

Thor nodded and placed the cuff back onto Loki. He put a hand on my shoulder and I grinned. I reached out to read his thoughts just a bit and I was surprised how easy it was.

_You could have been a better father to her. She shouldn’t accept you, you made a deal with Thanos the Mad Titan for Odin’s sake. She should have slapped you across the face the moment she saw you. No princess deserves to be treated like that, especially her._

“Who’s up for breakfast on Bruce’s floor” Tony announced.

“I am quite famished” Thor chuckled. “Let us feast”.

“You’ll be alright” Bucky assured. “Odin is your grandfather, he can’t be that bad”.

“I know” I sighed. “It’s not him that I’m worried about”.

∞

I stepped into Tony’s living room and noted that he wasn’t in there. I knew that it was late but I wasn’t right. I saw that Tony’s bedroom door was slightly cracked open and I slipped inside. Tony was sitting on his bed messing with armor designs. I called out to him mentally and he looked up.

“Steph” Tony whispered. “Are you alright”.

“Every time I close my eyes I’m back on that plane” I sobbed. “I can’t sleep, I don’t know what to do”.

“C’mere” Tony called. I walked over to the bed and he pulled me down next to him. “It’ll be alright”.

“Not if I can’t sleep” I muttered.

“Do you realize how bad my PTSD is” Tony chuckled. “Sometimes when I sleep I’m stuck in that worm hole that Loki, who is your father by the way, opened and I feel like I’ll never come back. I wake up and have anxiety attacks and the only way to calm down is working. Why do you think I work so much”?

“You’re a genius and an insomniac” I smiled. “I always wondered why you looked so shook up sometimes”.

“It’s gotten way better since I’ve been dating you” Tony confessed. “You made it better, now I return the favor”.

“How” I asked.

“You already seem better” Tony noted.

“Only on the outside” I mumbled. “Inside I feel horrible”.

“Sit up please” Tony whispered. I listened and Tony put his phone down and crawled underneath his covers. “Come here”. I sat closer. “Look, when I say come here I mean _come here_ ”. Tony pulled me over and planted a quick kiss before placing my head on his shoulder. He pulled a blanket over me and kissed the top of my head. “Better”?

“A bit” I sighed, tracing the soft glow of the arc reactor in Tony’s chest.

“You stay as long as you need” Tony stated. “But I’m going to sleep. I love you”.

“Love you too Tony” I yawned.

Having Tony there with me helped and soon I was out like a light. I slept peacefully and so did Tony.

∞

“Stephanie” Tony whispered. “Wake up”.

“What time is it” I mumbled, not paying attention. All I knew was that there was a Tony next to me and I wanted to be closer to him. I scooted closer and heard Tony sigh.

“Wake up or Steve will find out” Tony stated.

“Fuck Steve” I muttered. “I love you”.

“I know you do” Tony chuckled. “I love you too but you have to get up now or else Steve will find out”.

I opened my eyes and looked up at Tony. He was attempting to push me off of him but it wasn’t working. I smiled and pulled Tony forward and he kissed me softly. I ran a hand through his hair and Tony started laughing.

“What’s so funny” I asked.

“I just warned you that your crazy strong cousin might attempt to murder me if you don’t move and you just make me want you to stay” Tony laughed, kissing me again. “Move now”.

“Fine” I sighed. “I’ll go get ready for school”.

“Yes” Tony agreed. “You will”.

I waved and walked to the elevator. I went down to my floor and made it into my room just before the alarm went off. I silenced it and went to get dressed. I walked out and Steve walked out of his room.

“Morning” I called.

“Hi” Steve yawned. “I’m not cooking today, go eat toast or something”.

“Yes sir” I said.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl. I found some cereal in the cupboard and sat down to eat. Steve made oatmeal for himself while I finished getting ready and I waved as I walked into the elevator.

“Ma’am” Jarvis called. “Mr. Laufeyson is requesting that you speak with him before you go”.

“Alright” I mumbled. “Take me to him Jarvis”.

Jarvis took me to Thor’s floor and I walked into the living room and found Loki sitting, surprisingly, in sweatpants and a regular t-shirt.

“You wanted to see me” I called.

“Yes” Loki answered. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you. I know that I was wrong to treat you like that and leave you. I am happy that you decided to come to Asgard, I think you’ll enjoy it there”.

“It’s too late to change the past” I mumbled. “But you’re making an effort, so I can’t be that upset. I have to go to school”.

“Of course” Loki nodded. “Go to your learning hall, I shall see you tonight”.

I nodded and went down to the common floor. I walked to school and met MJ at her locker. She closed the door and looked to me.

“How was the date” Michelle asked.

“Great” I grinned. “I ended up getting in trouble for being out late but Steve still doesn’t have a clue. What did you do this weekend”?

“Well” MJ drawled. “Peter and I went on a trip to a science demonstration in Brooklyn but then Peter ended up getting sick and leaving during the first ten minutes”.

“In my defense, I almost threw up on the scientist” Peter whined from behind MJ. “I feel better now and at least you got to see everything”.

“What happened to you” I questioned.

“I was bit by a spider and I had an allergic reaction” Peter muttered. “The sucker was tiny”.

“You aren’t telling me everything” I said. “I can tell that you’re lying, that wasn’t it all”.

“How can you tell” MJ laughed. “It’s not like you can read minds”.

“Yes I can” I stated.

“Prove it” Peter chuckled. “What am I thinking about right now”?

I reached out to Peter and entered his mind. _Spider webs_.

“You’re thinking about spider webs for some odd reason” I muttered.

“How the hell” Peter gasped.

_I can do a lot more than read minds Peter_ I said mentally. _So much more than that._

“What” Peter cried.

“What happened” MJ asked.

_I sent a mental message to him_ I thought. _I’m doing it to you too._

“Is this part of your creepy Mockingbird stuff” Michelle whispered. “Cause it’s super cool”.

“You’re Mockingbird” Peter squeaked.

“And Captain America’s little cousin” MJ added.

“WHAT” Peter screamed.

“Chill out” I hissed. “I’ll explain everything, just give me the time”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I have the whole next chapter ready to be posted, but I won't post it for a while, I want to write more before I post again.  
> ALSO: Sorry again for the slow ass update, I've been busy (LIES) and school sucks (TRUTH) but I have all A's and B's so that's a plus!
> 
> Love ya'll!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how it went! Comments are loved for my future improvement of this fic! Next chapter on Friday, April 27th in honor of Infinity war, I'm so ready to ball my eyes out! They better not hurt Peter or I will slap someone! ~ BYE!


End file.
